bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números
adHuman World, Trials Hidden Within Our Souls Ggio Vega and Loly enter the Human World, both searching for other Numeros after the events of Aizen and the Espada, having been left behind they are searching for whatever allies they can, to gain more power, and revenge against their former 'masters' and old enemies who 'defeated' them. Loly walked through the area, searching quietly, ruins of a city, once a battle place of a human town, eerie and silent, once an urban city, Espada and Shinigami having long since destroyed the wonderous metropolitan place. Menoly was elsewhere in the ruined town, searching alongside her, Numeros and Fraccion now disbanded without their once powerful masters. They were diligently seeking others like themselves, tired of serving a court of fools and king of fools, the only people Loly and Menoly had left were eachother, and hopefully surviving Arrancars, like themselves. It was night-time, and the most grim part of the night; mid-night. Outside, the shrieks of Gillians could be heard even through the walls of the destroyed city. Blind to nothing but themselves, those at ground level fought with one another, tore each other apart, and feasted on the bones of the fallen. It was nothing but chaos and terror - the perfect environment for even civilized Arrancar. There were few intelligent beings that continued to exist, and seeing such a girl walk through the ruins was a spectacle. It would be even more-so of a spectacle to see a group of five Arrancar that was nestled in, sitting around a fire. "Glad we could have this little meeting..." Senkaku was saying, looking at the two new members of the group. Both were dressed up in the outfits of Aizen's Espada, though only one would even be considered to be closely affiliated to the group. They were a boy and a girl, sitting beside each other and looking at Senkaku expectantly. "Now, I'd first like to thank both of you, Ggio, Hermosa, for accepting to join the team. We needed teammates like you." Ggio, the male, simply scoffed lightly. "Don't try and use any flattery..." He stated, smirking a little. "I'm simply taking you for your word. You'd make me stronger, I'd give you my knowledge. Wasn't that what you said?" This made Senkaku smile; he liked the way the guy talked. "Yep... you got the brain of an elephant..." He complimented. "Now, then, Ggio. I chose you because of your immense speed. In team situations, one would require quick and stealthy takedowns in order to make for a quicker path towards our objective. I know you can fight head-on, so that makes you much more versatile than the regular assassin." Immediately, Ggio put on a more serious face, nodding in acknowledgement. "All right, I can understand that..." He commented. "Hermosa...." Senkaku addressed the female, who was as equally serious. "Your Resurrecion could serve as an attack on multiple enemies. With it active, our team could move in and attack without worry of a fortified defense. Of course, we're going to need some training, in order to get used to its influence." He winced a little, frowning and closing one of his eyes. "I don't exactly like to fight while shaken up..." "Understood." Hermosa repeated Ggio, nodding. Loly looked forward, the flickering sparks of a fire etching the stone walls and concrete paths of the disembowled city. Wind nonexistant, no whisper was carried by the air. Squinting, she could make out five other figures. From her Pesquisa she could easily sense their Hollow resemblance, marking them as Arrancars. Possible aid could be brought from them, or they could just be loners... who knew in a terror filled city? Making her way across the road, light steps could echo through the eeriely dead silent pathways, echoing easily heard. "Hmm..." stopping, forming possible plans in her mind incase the situation went south, as it usually did. That was proven with that Orihime slut... bitter rage forming, a sneer born on to her lips, Yammy and the Emo had defended her, idiots, she deserved what she got, even more. Loly only defended her to make her punishment her own, not theirs. The spite still in her, Loly hid behind the corner of a building, staying hidden, ear intentfully listening to what she could pick up on, a light inhale lead to her cloaking her own spiritual presence. "Now, then...." Senkaku lifted a finger to gesture towards the peppy girl, known as Melina. "Melina." "Uhn?" "We'll be going with Hermosa to do a little practice fighting, see how she fairs in intense battles." Then, Senkaku's eyes drifted towards a rather unenthusiastic Nnoitra, who was laying on his side and supporting his head with an arm. The other was draped around his mid-section. "Nnoitra, you'll be staying here with Ggio and f... mmm...." He growled, having lost his speech for a moment. "finding a better training ground. That's we're the group majority'll be at." Nnoitra scowled. "I'm stuck with the fucking scavenger job? With Tiger kid?" That earned him a glare from Ggio, but a smirk as well. "Yeah, well at least this tiger kid didn't get his ass kicked by a female... three times to be exact?" "The hell you'd say--?!" Nnoitra immediately spun around, scowling furiously at the smug Ggio. "Don't test me, you little Fracción! Know your place!" He snarled, obviously irate at the very mention of his defeats. The conversation going south, she still intended to hear their conversation, Fraccion? There was a Fraccion there? They seemed like they weren't like the Espada before, maybe they could be possible allies? Maybe. Loly perpared to listen closer, some piece of the stone she was leaning against crumbled, crackling and shattering on the concrete ground beneath her feet. ''Ugh...''Hoping they hadn't heard her, if they did, Loly might be in a bad position. She thought of coming out, if they noticed... she might have to.